


Where’s the Mistletoe?

by NotTheYounglings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is oblivious af, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, Dorky College Student Ben, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Poe Dameron, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is a prick, Lots of foul-mouthed Hux, Lots of it, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Secret Santa, Secret Santa, Secret Santa within a Secret Santa one-shot, Sexy Secret Santa, The Two of Them Need to Just Kiss Already, Where’s the goddamn mistletoe when you need it, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheYounglings/pseuds/NotTheYounglings
Summary: Christmas time is for holiday celebrations and spending time with the ones you love. Mix that with some angst-ridden college kids, and what do you get? Well, it might just be this train wreck of a one shot.Prepare yourselves for a foul-mouthed homage to the holidays, an explosion of tropes galore, and constant roasting of our poor, dear Ben Solo.~~~This is a Secret Santa work written for rhiannynrambles on tumblr! :)





	Where’s the Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannynrambles on tumblr!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhiannynrambles+on+tumblr%21).



_Ho, ho, ho! I bring you holiday cheer_

_From your special, secret Santa and their elves this year!_

_Have you been naughty? Or very nice?_

_Meet tonight in the dorm common room, and don’t think twice!_

_A special surprise for you is in store..._

_Hey, isn’t that what Secret Santas are for?_

_XOXO, Your Secret Santa_

 

Ben traced the crumpled edges of the letter with furrowed brows.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Hux peered over the side of his bed rail, slipping a lighter from his pocket and lifting it to the cigarette between his lips.

 

“It’s nothing, just a letter from that dumb Secret Santa thing the dorm’s doing this year.” Ben set the piece of paper facedown on his desk before he swiveled his chair toward his comrade and groaned.

 

“Hux, how many times do I have to tell you not to light those goddamn things in here! They’re going to kick us out the next time they catch you-”

 

“ _If_ they catch me, Benny boy,” the ginger haired man grinned and exhaled a plume of smoke, “And, that, I can assure you, won’t happen-”

 

“Hey, hey, hey, if it isn’t firecrotch and the dark lord, rendezvousing their secret love affair,” Poe Dameron burst the quiet bubble of the two men’s dorm room as he leaned against the side of their doorframe.

 

“Oh, piss off, Dameron,” Hux wafted the air around his face, “Just because _you’re_ gay doesn’t mean everyone else is.”

 

Poe sighed in a chuckle as he waltzed inside the cubicle, “Not everyone, Gingey. Just you.”

 

Before Hux could lunge at their friend, Ben pushed himself off of his chair and latched onto his roommate’s arm in an attempt to restrain the man. Amused, Solo eyed their guest with a smirk, ignoring the man thrashing under the weight of his grip, “So, uh, how’s the soccer team been doing?”

 

“Our season doesn’t start ‘till the spring,” Dameron stretched out an arm and swiped the cigarette from a still flailing Hux. Ben fidgeted awkwardly as the much more athletic man across from him sucked in a puff of soot.

 

“Shit, my bad-”

 

“Don’t sweat it,” Dameron shrugged, cigarette exhaust spewing from his nostrils, “I assume finals went well for you, mister smarty pants?”

 

Hux slithered finally out from behind his roommate and retrieved the stolen cigarette from Dameron, “Oh, they were absolute horse shit.”

 

“Wasn’t talking to you, Gingey,” Poe rolled his eyes, but Ben coughed on a hoarse laugh even so.

 

“I mean, he _is_ right-”

 

“Woah! Why didn’t we get the memo about this party?”

 

The trio of men spun their heads to the doorway and discovered a welcome stranger- _Finn_ \- grinning as he set an elbow against the doorway above his head. “Well? Anybody got a reason?”

 

“Maybe, because we didn’t _want_ to invite you-”

 

Whatever Hux was blabbering about, Ben didn’t hear it, for another figure strode to the space beside Finn in the hallway and stole the man’s attention from the group.

 

Rey folded her arms in a confident smirk, glancing between Finn and the ginger-haired man while a fight surely began to brew between them. Her gaze wandered, however, from the pair and locked with Ben’s for a single moment. She exhaled, a smile creeping up the sides of her face, but Ben swiveled back toward his desk and slid onto his chair to hide the red pigment painting his face.

 

“It could have to do with the fact that you’re a _traitor_ , Finn-”

 

Hux’s shrill voice drew Ben back to the lighthearted argument occurring behind him.

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ, I moved to a different dorm building! Now, I’m a _traitor_?”

 

Ben chuckled at the pair of buffoons, fiddling with his letter out of nervousness before he glanced back to the group and spotted Rey wading past Finn and Hux toward him. As he spun his chair to the rest of the room, Rey reached him, laid her wrists on his shoulders, and hoisted herself onto his lap. Spreading her thighs against his chest, she let the wisps of hair falling out of her ponytail tickle the sides of Ben’s face while he gaped at her, praying she couldn’t feel the sudden abnormality in his pants.

 

They weren’t together, despite Ben’s obvious pining. Rey often indulged in him when she wasn’t busy at rugby practice, and it was blatant that she reciprocated some sort of feelings for him. The boy, though, was just too flighty, perhaps self-conscious, to seal their relationship. 

 

“What’s that?” Rey wrapped an arm around his neck and peered down at the letter in his hand.

 

Ben let his nose rub against the side of her face before he tossed the piece of paper back onto his desk, “It’s nothing important. Just that stupid Secret Santa thing-”

 

”Stupid?” Her voice was quieter, her eyes softer.

 

“Well, yeah,” Ben steadied his hands on her hips and shrugged, “I mean, it’s got to be the cheesiest thing the dorm’s ever done to get us in the ‘holiday spirit’ or whatever. You have to admit it’s kind of dumb, Rey.”

 

The girl’s face crumbled while she let go of Ben’s shirt, “I thought you said it was cute-”

 

“For children, maybe. But, we’re adults. I mean, c’mon, who even has the money to spend on those presents, anyway?” Ben continued, though Rey began to squirm out of his arms with a scowl.

 

“Hey, uh, how’s rugby practice?” The man realized his mistake, quickly altering the subject, but it was too late. Rey shoved him away and stood back up.

 

“It’s _fine_ , Benjamin.” She muttered as she marched past Poe and Finn and nodded toward the door, “Let’s go, you guys.”

 

Finn offered Ben a sour frown before he trailed after his two friends, and Solo released a defeated groan.

 

”Well, shit,” Hux crawled over to Ben’s desk and mashed the butt of his cigarette onto a makeshift ash tray, “What’d you do this time, hot shot?”

 

”I don’t even know.” The man slumped against his chair, eyeing the crumpled letter still on his desk. 

 

Hux exhaled and flopped back atop his squeaky mattress, “Girlfriends, huh?”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Ben stood up and threw the letter at their garbage bin, though the unfolded letter barely soared half the distance to the trash before it plummeted to the ground.

 

“Oh, for the love of-” Hux shot up and glared at his friend, “She was giving you a fucking lap dance, Ben! I mean, geeze, are you _that_ thick-”

 

“You’re just jealous Phas won’t do the same for you,” Ben finally mustered a grin and chortled while his roommate catapulted the remnants of his cigarette at the man.

 

“Fuck you, Solo-”

 

“What about me?” Phasma stepped through the doorway as if on cue, running a hand through her platinum hair.

 

Hux’s gaze turned to ice, “ _Thanks_ , Ben.”

 

Solo exploded into a fit of laughter and waved a weak hand to his friend, slipping out of the room, “Don’t have too much fun, you two. I’ll catch you at the party later.”

 

* * *

 

College party clichés were bullshit.

 

Ben scanned the residence hall and tugged at the Santa hat the RA had shoved onto his head.

 

There was no DJ, no blaring, awful club music. And, thank God, Ben couldn’t find anyone trying to turn the party into a kegger. It wasn’t a guady spectacle, only a single Christmas tree and some greatest value decorations hanging in the hall, but a chorus of laughter still filled the space.

 

It was a home.

 

Ben watched the smiling faces of people around him, playing cheesy Christmas games or exchanging gifts, and he couldn’t help but think of this as his family.

 

“Solo!” A hand knocked Ben’s shoulder, and he turned to meet the face of a very drunk and slurring Poe Dameron, “S-Solo, it’s so good to... s-see you. I’m so... s-sorry about calling you Voldermort this-s-s morning...”

 

Ben nodded, attempting to steady the nearly capsizing man, “Uh, yeah, it’s fine. Where’s Finn-?”

 

“Oh, and Rey!” Dameron collapsed against his friend melodramatically, “Sh-She’s hiding from you, but I know... _I know_  she still wants-s to make out with y-you or something, I-I can sense things like that-”

 

“Alright, well, thank you for that,” Ben heaved Poe back onto his feet before he found Hux in the crowd of people and waved him over.

 

After shoving the intoxicated pilot over to his friend, Ben spun and ignored Hux as he whined, “Why do _I_ have to deal with this, Solo!”

 

But, the man didn’t care to even glance back and reply.

 

He had to find Rey.

 

It didn’t seem difficult, considering the common rooms of the residence hall consisted of two living rooms, a ‘recreational’ room, and a kitchen, yet Rey eluded the man even so. 

 

Ben attempted a search again, mostly to avoid the wrath of Hux, but even rerouting his path did nothing but to leave his mission incomplete.

 

Beaten, Solo finally resigned and seated himself on a worn sofa, but before he’d slipped the sweaty Santa hat from his head, he lifted his stare to watch Rey walk into the space.

 

But, as soon as she’d appeared, Rey’s spotted him, too, and vanished back out of the room.

 

Ben sprang from the couch and sprinted after her, calling desperately, “Rey!”

 

He’d lost her by the time he’d reached the second room, but Solo decided to slip through a back hallway as means to cut off her escape. Ironically, it seemed Rey had had the same idea, and she rammed into Ben as he stepped into the corridor.

 

He stretched a hand behind the curve of her back and secured her before she could fall, but Rey did not convey what one might call gratitude as she escaped his grasp.

 

“Let _go_ of me.”

 

“Rey...” Ben rubbed his face and extended his fingers to rub them against her hand, “I didn’t mean to make you upset-”

 

“Oh my God, are you seriously doing this right now, Ben?” She rolled her eyes, jerking her arm out of his reach.

 

The man nodded his head and stepped toward the woman, who then folded her arms to shield herself from him, “I just don’t understand what I did to make you mad.”

 

“That’s exactly _why_ I’m mad!” Her face contorted into a scowl, though it was less than menacing to Ben- rather _cute_ , “You’re such an idiot! You are _so_ oblivious to everything and everyone else around you!”

 

“Was it the Secret Santa thing? Fine, Rey, I'm sorry. I just don’t understand why you’re so upset about it!” Ben released an irritated sigh and turned to the doorway, but Rey caught his hand and yanked him back to face her.

 

“ _I’m_ your Secret Santa, you asshat! If you had been paying attention at all, you would’ve figured that out!”

 

They shared gazes, and Ben felt a pang of guilt ripple through him at the way Rey stared at him with tear-filled eyes.

 

Dipping his head in regret, he murmured, “I’m sorry, Rey, I didn’t know...”

 

”Yeah, that’s the point of _Secret_ Santa, doofus,” Rey let a small smile crack the surface of her frown as she wiped away a line of tears.

 

While she hugged her goose-bump covered shoulders, Ben extended his arms and engulfed her in a quiet hug, “Sweetheart, I really am sorry. I was a dumbass to say that, okay? I’m _sorry_.”

 

Rey released a laugh, muffled by his chest.

 

“If only I could always get you to admit that you’re a dumbass...”

 

“Woah!” Ben stepped back from their embrace, faking offense, “Now, _that_ crosses the line-”

 

“Oh, shut up, you nerfherder,” She grinned, brushing up against his chest again as she lifted her lips up to his face.

 

“Wait!” Rey halted suddenly, leaving an awaiting Ben confused while she glanced around the hallway with desperate eyes, “Where’s the mistletoe?”

 

“Where’s the... the what?”

 

“The mistlet-” She began to reply before she released an exasperated groan, “Damnit, Ben, that was your present! I wanted to kiss you underneath the mistletoe!”

 

The man chuckled, pulling Rey back up against his body, “Okay, now _that_ , you must admit, is pretty cheesy-”

 

“You’re on thin ice, buddy. Watch it,” Rey teased him and raised her face up to his, only to look away in a breathy laugh.

 

Sharing her amusement, Ben brushed his nose against her forehead and wrapped a hand behind her head, “We don’t need mistletoe.”

 

“But, Ben-” Rey objected, but his face against hers felt too nice to continue the argument, “Are you sure?”

 

“We don’t need all that stuff. As long as I have you.” He grinned and met her lips with a sloppy kiss as it melted into something sweeter, something deeper, something warmer, and Rey grinned under the weight of his mouth. She retreated only to fall against his chest and squeeze him with a bittersweet smile.

 

“Merry Christmas, Ben.”

 

“Merry Christmas.” He held her gently and whispered into her ear, bestowing to her the only gift she had ever asked for.

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I hope this one shot was something to boost the seasonal spirit. :)


End file.
